The Administrative Core will provide overall support for all projects and cores in this proposed competing renewal, with equal allocation of resources across projects. The Administrative Core Director is the PI for this proposal and will coordinate the Program's overall scientific and administrative activities, set project goals and timelines, direct the Executive Committee, implement common policies and procedures, review the quality of data and productivity of the projects and cores, as well as coordinate input from both Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Core will coordinate interactions with NIEHS, subcontracts and collaborators. The Core will assist the protection of human subjects. It will supervise and monitor finances for the Program. Central to the continued success of this Program will be its ability to promote interproject/ core interactions. The Core will coordinate the monthly meetings of the Program's Executive Committee. An Internal Advisory Committee will review the Program's projects biannually. An External Advisory Committee will provide oversight annually, as it has previously. Research findings will be presented at weekly laboratory meetings, monthly research-in-progress meetings attended by all members of the Executive Committee, as well as at other forums, including biannual mini-retreats. A key function will be to coordinate and optimize the transfer of scientific knowledge into clinical and public health practice. This goal will be achieved by focusing on five objectives for the Administrative Core: 1) promote the conduct of high impact research;2) develop patents, specialized cell lines, models, and experimental models and tools and meet biannually with the University's technology transfer office liaison to facilitate licensing, patenting, and other forms of technology transfer;3) communicate findings to those who can use them to impact clinical practice;4) communicate findings of research to those who can effect changes in institutional behavior, workplace and environmental safety, and public policy;5) train students and fellows who will pursue careers in translational and clinical research, as we have in the past. Based on the Director's past experience in leading Administrative Cores, and based on our experience as a Program for the past five years, this Core is a key tool for creating synergy and perpetuating this group of investigators'success in generating results that improve our understanding of disease mechanism while also improving clinical and public health practice in the field of environmental and occupational health.